


all the stars

by Anthissa



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Star Gazing, Tiki/Say'ri Day 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthissa/pseuds/Anthissa
Summary: Tiki had always thought the best place to view the stars in both Valm and Ylisse, was atop the Mila tree.Written for Tiki/Say'ri DayPrompt:Stars
Relationships: Chiki | Tiki/Say'ri
Kudos: 5
Collections: Tiki/Say’ri Day 2019





	all the stars

Tiki had always thought that the best place to view the stars in both Valm and Ylisse, was atop the Mila tree. And she was correct, Say’ri noted. The two of them lay side by side, among the fields of flowers that bloomed on the tree. Small flickers of yellow and red, like flames upon a battlefield. Yet this battlefield wrought peace and love, not hatred and violence. This, to Say’ri was not just the best place within this world to view the stars, but just the best place to be. A clear night sky, a tender field of flowers. The woman she loved the most laying beside her, hand in hand. 

The stars glittered brightly above them, and there was not a single blot or blemish to be found within the night sky, perhaps symbolic of the life of peace that followed the war. The life that this world deserved. For the first time since the war began, and calamity seemed to befall the world, both women were at peace. Freed from the shackles of any duty, at least for now. For Tiki, spending each waking moment beside Say’ri was incredibly important to her. As just like stars wither and die, so too would Say’ri. Tiki knew that when she would lose Say’ri, she would feel pain like none she had ever suffered before. This was why Tiki was, therefore, determined to ensure every single second the two of them spent together was perfect.

“My lady, are you alright? You appear to be troubled.” Say’ri asked, turning over to lay on her side rather than her back. Her warm brown eyes staring intently at Tiki, almost racked with concern. 

Tiki shook her head, not wishing to trouble Say’ri with problems that were years away, “No, I’m just thinking, my love.” 

Say'ri furrowed her brows in concern and gripped Tiki's hand tighter, "Nothing too concerning, I hope?"

“No, Say’ri. I was thinking about … the future, that is all” 

“Ah, I see, my lady” Say’ri knew what the ‘future’ meant, Say’ri knew that her mortal lifespan will cause Tiki great pain, no matter how many years away her death may be. “I may perish and die in the future, but it is best to focus on the now.” 

Tiki frowned, “Yes. You are right, I knew that loving you would cause me pain, no matter how many years into the future it may take,”

Say’ri smiled at Tiki, before kissing her softly then settling back into the grass, “I don’t want you to mourn me when I die, love, instead I want you to reminisce on days such as these fondly. Years from now, I want you to look upon the same sky, the same stars and remember me. Not dwell on what you have lost, but the days and nights that we spent together.”

Tiki smiled and chuckled lightly, “Well spoken as always, Say’ri. This burden is mine, and mine alone to carry. I will not allow my fears to ruin these days that we spend together.” 

“You need not keep these thoughts to yourself, my lady, when I swore to remain beside you- and help you with any burdens that you may have, I meant it.”

“I know, Say’ri. I treasure you for that. But, for now, let us treasure the present.” 

“Yes, my love.” 

Tiki’s felt Say’ri’s hand tighten over her own once again, soft and warm. Tiki knew, deep in her heart that she would lose Say’ri, which was why she wanted to make most of each and every moment she spent with her. 

The stars above them brought comfort to Tiki, knowing that even if many centuries were to pass, Say’ri would always remain by her side through the glow of the stars and the caress of the night sky.


End file.
